Wild Kratts: Power of Nature
by Taismo-89
Summary: In a two-part episode, full of magic and adventure, the Wild Kratts must give the best of them to save not only the creatures, but also the planet!
1. Chapter 1 - Opening: Mysterious light

**I made some MLP: Fim-like scenes, because they were awesome, and deserved it to be in my fanfic. I don't own Wild Kratts, neither MLP.**

* * *

_*Scene opens with a book with a tree on it, book opens*_

_"It was a long time ago…but it felt like it was yesterday…_

_There was a time when Mother Nature was powerful. When living creatures lived in harmony and peace. A time of love and understanding._

_But suddenly, things changed. The world started to change…for worse._

_War…sorrow…sadness…greed…thoughts that came from human ignorance and irresponsibility…_

_But it wasn't too late…because, in the same rhythm that evil appeared…good appeared as well._

_There were people with good feelings in their hearts…bravery…mercy…kindness…generosity…and most important…HOPE._

_Hope saved people from eternal darkness…and this same hope resides in all of us. And if we know how to use this good feelings, we might find a way to make the world a better place."_

A blonde boy in blue closed a book, finishing the tale he was telling to his brown-haired little brother in green.

"See, Chris? That's why we should never, ever, ever, ever, ever give up our dreams and hopes. They can lead us to a better future. It all depends on us. Don't think of giving up because someone told you that you're useless, because you're not."

Chris looked at his big brother. They have been bullied at school that day by that rich boy, Zach Varmitech. "You're right, Martin. I wanna make the world a better place. And i'm not gonna let Zach ruin this!"

"That's the spirit!" They brofisted and Chris embraced his big bro.

"Thanks, Martin."

"No problem, bro. And don't forget this…" Martin looked at his little brother. "No matter what happens, even in hard times, i'll be by your side."

"Promise?" Chris asked, preparing for another brofist.

"Promise." Martin answered, laughing as they brofisted again.

* * *

*Wild Kratts opening*

* * *

_Years later…_

The Tortuga H.Q. floated in the Earth's athmosphere. Martin and Chris still didn't knew where they would go on that day. They kept observing the map.

"So many continents…so little time." Chris said. "I wonder if there's an animal needing help…"

"*grunt* We've been bored all these weeks: no villain attack, no animal in danger…" Martin looked at the map, then sat on the floor. "I'm more than bored, i'm chairman of the board!"

Chris chuckled at the joke. At that instant, Aviva entered the room. "Well, i think i'll use this time to work in more Creature Power Suits. I mean, i've been working on some more, but i think today i'm gonna finish them."

"More Creature Power Suits?" Martin asked. "Why?"

"Just in case." Aviva stated. "And i'm going to need yours to work on them."

"As you wish, Aviva." Chris said. "It looks like today is gonna be another dayoff for us."

Suddenly, Jimmy entered the room. "Guys! You're not gonna believe it!"

* * *

They entered the Tortuga's pilot base (on the Tortuga's head).

"What is that?!" Koki pointed to a strange beam of light that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"That's what i wanna know!" Jimmy said. "Where did that weird light came from? And what's causing this?"

"Whatever it is, it looks like it's coming from…the indonesian rainforest!" Martin checked the radar. "Close to the river."

"Finally, something happening! Let's check it out." Chris cheered. Immediatly, the Tortuga flew in the light's direction.

* * *

Once the Tortuga landed on the rainforest, the whole crew went to find the source of the light beam.

After searching for a long time, they found something between the trees: a temple.

"Wow…hermoso!" Aviva said, while the others approached the temple, looking in awe.

"Weird…we've been lots of times around this forest, but we never saw this temple." Koki said.

"NO! STOP!" They heard a desperate child's voice.

It didn't sound like any of the Wild Kratt Kids. Suddenly, they saw something coming out of the temple and hide in the bushes.

Zachbots! But why?

"Shut up, you crying brat!" They heard Zach's voice. What the heck he was doing there?

Spying from the entrance, they saw Zach with a huge jewel. "It's mine now! And you can't do anything!"

Suddenly, a beam of light came from the jewel. It was being powered by…a little girl?

"Wow…how does she…" Chris started to wonder.

"Watch out!" Martin pulled his brother back to the hiding place. The beam passed through the entrance and hit a tree. The tree filled itself of fruits.

Zach pulled the girl and she hit her head on a pedestal. "Don't mess with the world renowmed mega genius robotic syn-ventor Zach Varmitech!" He laughed as the Zachbots carried him and the jewel to his plane. Once the plane flew away, the Wild Kratts entered the place to help the little girl.

She was wearing a lavender pink Greek-styled dress, her hair was long and white with some black stripes. She was unconscious. Martin carried her on his arms.

"Awww…she's so cute…" Aviva said, admiring the child's beauty.

"Wow…so many doubts…how did she done that, why Zach stole that jewel, and why she was here all alone?"

"First things first: we need to help her." Chris said, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Poor little sweetie…" Jimmy looked at her. "Let's go back to the HQ. Maybe we can have something to eat."

"Aww, Jimmy, how thoughtful!" Aviva said. "It seems like she haven't eaten in days."

"I was actually talking about me, but i think she needs it more." They all laughed at Jimmy.


	2. Chapter 2: Mina

Later at the Tortuga, the little girl slowly woke up on a blue hammock. She softly yawned.

"Oh, finally you woke up." She hide her head on the hammock.

"Calm down, please. I'm not gonna hurt you." Martin offered his hand for her to hold.

She looked back in the voice' direction. There, staring at her, was Martin and Chris. She held Martin's hand, shyly smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…yes." She said, a little shy. "Thanks…mister."

Martin chuckled. "I'm not that old. Just call me Martin."

"And i'm Chris." Chris held her hand. "And you? What's your name?"

"Um…Mina."

"What a pretty name…" Martin complimented. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." Mina chuckled a little and blushed.

With a help from the Kratt bros, Mina left the hammock and stepped on the floor. At that moment, the others entered.

"Finally, she woke up." Aviva said, looking at her. "Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"Um…still…a little dizzy, but…i'm okay…" Her legs trembled a little, but Martin kept her from falling.

"Her name is Mina." Martin said.

"Mina?" Jimmy Z asked.

"Yeah…short for Wilhelmina."

"Great. We just wanna ask you a few things." The Kratt bro in blue carried her in his arms. "You're pretty light. It feels like holding a feather." He observed.

"We only want to know…what's with that jewel Zach stole." Koki said. Mina looked at her. Then, she floated to the floor, surprising the others. But after this, she knelt. "Gnn…using my powers requires too much of me. Just something normal for a nymph."

"A nymph?!" They asked, surprised.

"What's a nymph?" Jimmy asked.

"Nymphs are mythological fairies." Chris explained. "I thought they weren't real."

"All things humans think that aren't real…it's just lost knowledge about other things." Mina said.

"We, nymphs, are elemental spirits. Guardians and daughters of Mother Nature."

"Mother Nature? Wait, she's a person?" Jimmy asked, more confused.

"Yes. Our job is to protect her from the monsters that wish to destroy her."

"Huh? Monsters?" Jimmy Z interrupted again, shocked.

"Yes." She showed them, using her powers, some images on a magic window. "You see…

_Humans are fascinating. With its advance in science and technology in the last centuries, they live better than ever._

_And Mother Nature is really generous to offer everything they need._

_Generous…but not endless._

_Never the humans thought that the planet's natural resources could end?_

_Humanity started asking more that Mother Nature could offer. Now, there's not enough for everyone!_

_And those who don't get what is needed, steal without mercy!_

And more and more, Mother Nature weakens and suffers…" A tear escaped her sky-blue eyes. The Wild Kratts felt terrible. Martin wiped some tears.

"We, nymphs, do what we can to heal the planet. Some of us has specific jobs. My job was to guard the Earth gem."

"Earth Gem?" Koki asked.

"The source of the planet's natural barriers. It is the power of the Earth gem that keeps nature strong and healthy and their natural barriers working. I was picked to protect it after my sister died."

"Died?!" Aviva asked, surprised. "Aww…_pobrecita_…"

"She gave all her might to protect the gem. We fight till our last breath to help the planet somehow. But not even this is enough to destroy the menaces around us. Danger is getting closer and closer."

"Well, we know about hunting, pollution, stuff like this…" Chris said, thinking for a while. "But you also told something about…monsters."

"Yes. Monsters. Creatures that feed themselves of human inconsequence while Mother Nature and its defenses weaken. Someday, they'll be so huge…they'll swallow the whole planet!"

After hearing this, Jimmy screamed and hide behind the girls.

"The planet was protected before, thanks to its natural barriers, created by the Earth Gem. But the human ignorance, greed and irresponsibility makes the barriers weaker…and opens the way to the monsters!" Mina finished her explanation, looking down.

The Wild Kratts couldn't believe what they just heard. Martin looked really upset. "Why, that's horrible, that's terrible, that's unfair! None of you should suffer like this!"

"I know, Martin. We shouldn't, but it's just what happens. Humans are imperfect. And every time they make a mistake…someone pays for it. If only humans could remember our existance, and how Mother Nature should be treated like…"

"We do remember!" Chris told Mina. "We're on this fight as well." He showed her his creaturepod and some pictures on it.

"You see, we've been traveling around the planet, saving all kinds of animals and learning about them. We even faced some…ignorant people that doesn't know Mother Nature's importance. And that one who stole the Earth Gem is one of them."

"We even teach children about how important is to help the planet and everyone that lives on it." Martin said, with a smile. "After all, in the future, these same kids can teach to another ones how to do the same."

Mina started feeling a lot better. She floated happily. "Yes! It's the union from people like this that give my strenght back! That's what i need. That's what the whole planet need: good examples! Like you all."

"Well, if Mina needs us to have her energy back…she'll be 100% at no time!" Martin said, determinated. "Call the Wild Kratt kids! We'll have a Wild Kratt meeting!" They high-fived, confirming their commitment.

* * *

Zach looked at the Earth Gem. So huge…so beautiful…so powerful…

"*chuckle* Thet legend book wasn't lying! This IS the most powerful relic in the universe! Who needs stupid animals when you can have more power that you can imagine?"

He thought about how powerful he would be. He even imagine himself locking up the Wild Kratts Crew in a dungeon.

"With a power like that, that miserable Wild Rats would not dare to mess with me EVER AGAIN!" He looked at a picture of him, Donita Donata and Gaston Gourmond graduating in the "30-days Meet-Your-Inner-Villain Seminar." "Not even these jerks would want to mess with the all mighty and powerful Zach Varmitech!"

What Zach didn't knew is that his dark and mean thoughts and feelings were being absorved by the Earth Gem. Suddenly, he saw a dark light and looked back. "Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3: Good and Bad examples

In the Tortuga HQ, all the Wild Kratt Kids around the planet were reunited to help Mina recover her powers. They were all impressed by her story and powers.

"Poor Mina…what we can do to help?" Gavin asked.

"Well, a nymph's power comes from nature and people that show love for it. People like you all. The most people that show love for the planet, the better i feel."

"Great! Let's help Mina get her powers back!" Aidan said, determinated.

"To The Planet Rescue!" The Wild Kratts and the kids shouted.

"I knew i could count on you…" A happy tear fell from Mina's eyes. It fell on the floor, and there, a flower started growing.

* * *

Around the planet, the Wild Kratt Kids did their best to help the planet and Mina: helping injured animals, learning and teaching about recycling, even protecting the park. Each action made Mina feel better.

During this time, the crew learned more about Mina: she was vegan, she could speak with animals and plants and heal minor wounds.

* * *

One night, Mina looked at the starry sky from the Tortuga's shell, with Martin and Chris.

She snuggled on Martin's lap, sucking her thumb. "Awww…can she be more adorable than this?" Martin looked at her tenderly. He caressed her hair: it was softer than a pillow.

"It kinda feels like taking care of you again…" Martin said, but suddenly, he noticed a worried look on Chris's face.

"Hey, what's up, bro?"

"Nothing, Martin…it's just hard to believe that all this time, she and her sisters were trying to help the planet." Chris looked at her.

"Yeah…she must have suffered a lot during this time…" Martin noticed she was starting to wake up.

"Oops, sorry…"

"*giggle* It's ok, Martin. *yawns* You know, this must be how it's like."

"What?" Martin and Chris wondered.

"Having big brothers."

Martin and Chris blushed at what she said. "What about your sisters, sweetie?"

"*sighs* It's just that…we almost don't see each other…" Mina explained. "Due to our duties with the planet, we're always busy protecting and saving it. It's really hard to see how we're all doing…i almost don't remember how are they all like because of it…"

Martin looked at her. "*puppy-eyed* Why, that's so sad…it must be horrible not being able to see your family…i mean, i would feel the same way if this happened with me and Chris…"

"I don't blame them…after all, it is our duty to save and protect Mother Nature." Mina smiled to them. "I'm lucky i met you guys. You're the first people i ever talked in years."

"Years? How old are you exactly?" Chris asked.

"I don't know for sure. But one thing i know is that nymphs can live a short life or a long life."

"I really hope you're a long life kind." Martin said, caressing her hair again. "It feels like…we were meant to meet each other."

"You're giving us one of the greatest adventures ever, Mina." Chris said, holding her hands.

Martin thought for a moment. "Wait…why she can't be our sister?"

"Huh?" Mina and Chris looked at Martin.

"I mean…not having a family close to her when she needs it….it's unbearable…this girl needs someone to care for her."

"Yeah, you have a point…" Chris looked at him, then at Mina.

"So, for now on, you can call yourself a Wild Kratt and…part of the Kratt family." Martin said to Mina. This made Mina float of joy.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you both so much!" Mina embraced both of them.

"We love you too…little sister…" Martin said.

* * *

A cloaked figure grabbed a tree with its dark magic, and shook it, expelling the animals that lived there.

"*evil cackle* Who would dare messing with me now?" He threwed the tree away. "I'll destroy that Wild Rats!"

* * *

Some days later, during a walk in the forest…

"Wow, Mina! You look a lot better." Koki observed.

"Yeah. I haven't felt like this in years!"

"It's great to see you like this. I can't wait to see you fully cured." Chris said. This made Mina stop.

"Fully…cured?" Something was wrong. "I wish i could believe this…"

"What? What do you mean, Mimi?" Martin knelt to talk with her.

"It's just that…even though you're all doing your best to help me, my place is not here. I must continue to help my sisters to defeat the monsters."

"But, Mina…you can always fight and comes to recover…"

"Martin, i thank you all for this, but…i don't think you understand: not always nymphs comes back from their battles. Like my sister…"

"Mina…" Martin felt he was about to cry. He pulled her close and embraced her strong. "Please…don't go…We love you…I love you…"

Mina looked at that teary eyes. She kissed his cheeks and embraced him. Slowly, the rest of the crew joined the hug.

"This is so unfair…I love you all too…if only i could stay here…with my. brothers…"

Suddenly, she felt pain on her chest and fainted on Martin's arms. "Mina? What happened?"

"Strong…attack…Ouch…Mother Nature…in trouble…"

The Wild Kratts ran quickly back to the Tortuga to find out what was causing that.

* * *

Back to the Tortuga HQ, Mina was feeling weak again. Martin was holding her on his arms. He was really worried.

"Ouch…" She moaned.

"Wow…what do you think it happened now?" Koki asked to Chris.

"She said that Mother Nature was in trouble, and something about a strong attack…"

"Er…guys….you might wanna take a look at that…" Aviva said, once she entered the room.

In the observatory, the crew noticed a black glow coming from the temple.

They all left the HQ to find out what was going on. Once they got in the temple, they got shocked: it was Zach, about to destroy the Earth Gem!

"STOP!" Mina yelled, jumping from Martin's arms.

Zach turned back to see the Wild Kratts and Mina staring at him.

"Well, well, well…look what i see…Plant Girl and the Wild Rats!"

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" They all corrected him.

"And i'm not a plant! Nymphs are elemental spirits."

"Whatever. The Great and Powerful Zach Varmitech don't need a bunch of Wild Rats looking at him!" His eyes glowed black once he stared at the crew. He claped his hands once and the soundwave sent the crew away.

Aviva stood up quickly. "Zach, you idiot! You don't know what will happen if you destroy the Earth Gem! The natural barriers of Earth will disappear completely!"

Mina stood up with a little help from Martin. "And if this happens, the monsters will come and destroy the planet! Not even you will survive!"

Zach stared at them, with his eyes glowing black. His clothes turned into a black robe.

"Zach…don't…CARE!" He lift up his arms and absorved all the energy into the Earth Gem. "I can't destroy it, but i can have all the power!"

Once he finished absorving the Earth Gem's energy, the sky got dark. The barriers had disappeared completely. Jimmy Z looked up and yelled, fainting after this. The others looked in horror: there were the monsters! Monsters made of ice, lava, rock and wind, each one more horrifying than the other.

Aviva and Koki tried to wake Jimmy Z, while Martin and Chris looked in horror to what Zach caused.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Elemental Gems

Zach laughed evily as he floated. He was now more powerful than ever!

"YOU MANIAC!" Chris snapped out. "YOU HAVE IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"We knew you were self-centered, mean and even nuts…but never we thought you could be a MONSTER!" Martin said, holding a fainted Mina on his arms.

"Shut up!" Zach yelled, sending a soundwave in Martin's direction.

At that instant, Mina woke up and protected him with a forcefield. After this, she fainted in Martin's arms again.

Aviva and Koki helped Jimmy Z to stand up and carry the powerless jewel.

"Quick! Let's get outta here! Mina needs us!" Martin yelled, carrying Mina on his arms while running. The others followed him, while Zach observed them.

"Yes! Run from me, Wild Rats! I'm now the most powerful being on the world!" He looked to the Monsters and threw some beams at them.

"Spread the horror, my minions!"

The Monsters obeyed. Each of them walked in a different direction.

* * *

Martin caressed Mina's face, slowly waking her up.

"Hnng…i feel weak…"

"Try not to move too much, sweetie." The Kratt in blue said, while cuddling her on his arms.

"I can't believe it! We were so close!" Chris lamented. "Now, the whole world's gonna pay the price."

"Not to mention what happened to the Earth Gem. It's powerless." Aviva said, looking at the powerless jewel.

"But there isn't a way to recharge it?" Jimmy asked.

Mina thought for a moment, then jumped of Martin's arms. "Wait. There IS A WAY!" She concentrated and showed them, with her powers, something that Mother Nature once told her and her sisters about the Earth Gem.

"I remember Mother Nature told us about the Elemental Gems. Jewels made of the four natural elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air. She created them to be used in an emergency. They were made of the natural elements and hidden in places where no human hands could reach."

"Why?" Jimmy Z asked.

"According to her, in wrong hands, these gems could cause several damage to the planet. She prefered not to risk the planet's safety."

"I see what you mean. Some people just get obsessed for power quickly." Koki stated.

"It was said by her that once together, the true Power of Nature would show itself, in the most unexpected form, and this power would make the Earth Gem stronger, reforcing the planet's natural barriers."

"What way?" Chris asked.

"Believe it…neither i know." Mina said, awkwardly.

The Wild Kratts looked at her for a moment.

"Hmm…"where no human hands could reach"…" Chris thought for a moment, then something came on his head. "Wait! People can't reach the dephts of the ocean! That's where the Water Gem must be!"

"The deep forest, where few people can survive…the Earth Gem must be in there!" Aviva stated.

"The Arctic must be hiding the Air Gem…there's when the wind is stronger, stopping people from reaching it!" Martin stated.

"What about the Fire Gem?" Jimmy asked.

"Where few humans can survive, because is really hot?" Koki asked. They all thought for a moment. "THE DESERT!"

"Ok. We have a new mission, Wild Kratts!" Chris said.

"We'll find the Elemental Gems and recharge the Earth Gem!" Martin said. "Today, not only the animals…but the whole world needs us!"

"Just one problem…we'll need, like, animal help." Koki said. "And only you guys have Creature Power Suits."

"Not anymore!" Aviva said, calling their attention. "Ta-da!" She showed Koki and Jimmy Z her purple Creature Power Suit, and threwed theirs. "Finally ready for a test drive!"

"Orange! My favorite color!" Koki said, excitedly.

"I prefer red, but yellow is cool too." Jimmy Z said. Both of them putted on their Creature Power Suits.

"Here are all the creature power disks. We'll need animals that match to the places we're going." Aviva said.

"I'll find the Water Gem! After all, i'm the swimming bro!" Martin grabbed all the water creatures disks.

"Earth Gem, here i go! This will need climbing power!" Chris said, grabbing the forest creatures disks.

"I'll find the Air gem. I'll might need some creature powers to keep me warm on the Arctic." Aviva grabbed all the disks she needed, and placed on her backpack.

"Left with the Fire Gem. I'll go!" Koki said.

"Me too. Time for me to stop gaming around…for now." Jimmy said, holding Koki's hand and some desert creatures disks.

"What about me?" Mina asked.

"Stay in your temple, with the Earth Gem. We'll meet you there." Martin said, kissing her forehead. "Be careful…"

"I will. You gave me hope." She said, kissing his cheeks.

They all joined hands. "TO THE PLANET RESCUE!"


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing will keep me

Martin looked to the ocean, from the Tortuga's shell.

"Water Gem, here i go!" Wearing his scuba gear and piloting his Mantha Rider, the Kratt in blue dived into the ocean, while the HQ flew away.

Martin searched all over the higher places, always diving deeper and deeper. Suddenly, something bumped on him. "What the…"

He felt tentacles around him. Seven tentacles? "Seven! It's great to see you, fella! What brings you here?" He thought it was strange for Seven to be that far away from home.

* * *

In the rainforest, Chris was swinging around the trees. "Ok…certainly, not many humans can climb this high. So the Earth Gem must be in the highest tree." He saw some draco lizards and immediatly recognized one of them. "Zippy!"

The draco stopped on his face. Chris giggled a little, then helped his little buddy to get on the tree.

—-

In the Arctic, Aviva fought against a strong blizzard.

"Wow…it wasn't suppose to snow so fast…my calculations said it was going to snow in half an hour. I wonder what's happening…Huh?"

She heard a sad moaning. It was a polar bear cub!

"Aww…_pobrecito_…He might have got lost from his mommy…" She walked in the cub's direction. Luckily, he wasn't that far from her.

* * *

In the Desert, Koki and Jimmy were really tired while searching around the sand on their flying vehicles.

"Aww, man…i can't handle this heat!" JZ said, taking off his sweater. Behind the sweater, he was wearing a t-shirt with the same symbol.

"Relax, Jimmy. We're getting closer to the Eucalyptus forest." Once they got there, they sat under one of the trees. "Look!"

It was Koala Balloon. He jumped on Koki's face. "*giggle* Nice to see ya too, Koala Balloon."

* * *

Suddenly, Martin felt something moving the water. He dived to the surface and saw…the Wind Monster! He was creating a swirl on the water, and it was getting bigger and bigger! He saw something into the swirl: Bumper!

"Oh, NO! Bumper!" Martin looked at how desperately Bumper tried to free himself.

He looked at the swirl and at Bumper's mom desperately trying to get closer. "She won't be able to reach Bumper at time! If he dives, the water pressure will pull him deeply and he'll drown!" He thought for a moment.

* * *

In the rainforest, the ground started to shake, moving the trees and making Chris fall. Luckily, at that moment, Chris activated his Creature Power Suit. With draco powers, he grabbed firmly the tree. Climbing to the top, he saw the Rock Monster destroying the forest.

"Oh, no! Not only the dracos are in danger…al the forest animals are too! "

* * *

Back to the Arctic, Aviva saw something behind her and the cub: the Ice Monster! "Uh-oh…"

—-

Suddenly, Koki smelled something strange, while relaxing

"Wow…is it just me, or is way hotter here than in the desert?" Jimmy observed.

"Jimmy, look!" Koki pointed to the trees. They were on fire!

"Fire! Fire in the forest! But how?" Jimmy's question was answered by a roar. He and Koki turned around to see…the Lava Monster! Koala Balloon grabbed firmly Jimmy's shirt.

"Look! The koalas are in danger!"

* * *

Martin: "I'm scared…"

Chris: "I'm scared…"

Aviva: "I'm scared…"

Koki and Jimmy: "I'm scared!"

"Me too!"

All: "But they need me! Nothing will keep me from doing what's right!"

* * *

"Don't worry, Bumper, i'll save you…with squid powers!" Martin said, determinated. Grabbing his squid power disk, he touched Seven and activated his Creature Power Suit. "I know you're an octopus, but I really don't have time to search for squids. To the Creature Rescue!" he said, diving to save Bumper.

—-

Chris glided to the closest tree. He needed a plan to save the forest and all the animals from the Rock monster.

"I know! Time for Operation: "Have a Nice Trip!" " He giggled at this name. "If only Martin were here…he would have given a better name."

* * *

Aviva activated her Creature Power Suit. She was now with polar bear powers!

"Follow me!" she said to the polar bear cub. They saw a cave behind the monster and ran to there.

—

"Come on, JZ! Let's get the koalas away from this fire!" Koki said, desperated. Jimmy Z ran to her side, holding a bunch of koalas…or maybe they were holding him.

"Are they all here?" Koki asked.

"*gasp* All, but…Koala Balloon!" JZ noticed he wasn't there anymore. They saw the Lava monster approaching the koala.

* * *

"I can't stop the swirl…but i can stop who's creating it!" He said, having an idea.

Martin whistled and called the Wind Monster's attention. "Come and get me if you can!" He dived again.

Luckily, the monster was full of muscles, but not a bit of a brain. He dived, trying to follow Martin, but all he succeded to do was to become an air bubble.

"Don't ever mess with a friend of mine!" Martin said, bursting the bubble with his squid beak. The Wind Monster was gone, lefting black bubbles. The bubbles of black energy reached the surface and flew away.

"Phew…Huh?" Martin noticed a blue glow. It was going at his direction.

* * *

Chris looked at his finished trap. "Great! Now all i need is that monster to fall on my trap." He felt the ground shake again and saw the Rock Monster…crumbling? He ran to the creature to see what happened.

It was gone. It was only a bunch of rocks! But how…He noticed a black glow around a draco. "Zippy?" The draco grew up till it was dragon-sized.

"Yikes!" Chris grabbed a wolf disk and activated his Creature Power Suit with some wolf fur he founded it while setting the trap. Running as fast as he could, he attracted the over-growned draco to his trap. The monster glided in Chris' direction, but ended up falling on the web.

Chris, at first, was overjoyed it worked. But suddenly, he noticed that…it was unfair.

Even though he was a possesed-by-monster draco, he was still an animal friend of the Kratts. He was still Zippy. And it was really unfair to leave him there suffering. "No…acting this way it's not like me…"

He cutted off the web with his wolf claws and freed Zippy. The over-growned draco growled to him.

Suddenly, Chris noticed a sparkle going on his direction.

* * *

Aviva cuddled the polar bear cub inside the cave. The poor little one was moaning of sadness.

"Don't worry, _fofissimo…_i'm here, ok? I'll always be here…I'll find your _madre_…Now tell me…*baby voice* Who's the most adorable thing ever? Is it you? Is it you? Of course it's you!"

Suddenly, she saw a sparkle on the dephts of the cave.

* * *

In their thorny devil power suits, Jimmy and Koki ran to save Koala Balloon from being toasted. Jimmy climbed on the closest tree.

"Koala Balloon! Quick!" He shook some branches and the koala followed him.

The Lava monster spitted lava at the tree, trying to destroy the koala, but Jimmy grabbed him just in time. He climbed down the tree before it burned down. Suddenly, he saw that Koala Balloon was injured.

"Oh, no! Koala Balloon, are you ok?" The koala tried to move, but his pain was huge. The other koalas surrounded him. The Lava Monster surrounded the forest.

"Aviva would know what to do…" Koki said, but suddenly, she looked at Jimmy. He had deactivated his CPS, and was giving his sweater and his cap to Koala Balloon.

"Jimmy, what are you…"

"Helping KB, of course. I don't mind losing my sweater and/or my cap, but i prefer seeing our friend feeling better." He putted the cap on KB's head and his sweater around his arm. "There, buddy."

Koki looked at how generous and kind JZ was. Then, she turned back to see…lava! Surrounding them and getting closer!

Koki and Jimmy embraced themselves with the koalas. Suddenly, they saw a sparkle going on their direction.

—

All: The Elemental Gems!

* * *

The Water Gem stopped in front of Martin and floated to one of his tentacles. "But how…"

Suddenly, Martin noticed something drowning. The swirl stopped, but Bumper was too weak to reach the surface. "BUMPER!" The Water Gem started glowing and threw some kind of "water beams".

"Wow!" Martin said, impressed. He used the beams to help Bumper to get to the surface.

* * *

Chris saw the Earth Gem gently land on his hand and throw a forcefield around the over-growned draco lizard. The green forcefield was filled of positive energy, and it was enough to expell the black energy. Once it disappeared, the black cloud flew away and Zippy was back to normal.

—

Aviva slowly held the jewel on her hands. The Air Gem sent an tornado on the Ice Monster' direction, knocking him down a cliff. The Ice Monster shattered and its black energy flew away.

—-

Koki and Jimmy held carefully the Fire Gem, fearing that it might burn their hands. Instead of this, it absorved the Lava Monster's heat, leaving nothing of him, besides a cloud of black energy.

* * *

"There you go, little fella." Martin said, relieved. Bumper nuzzled him and went back to his mom's side.

Martin looked at the happy family. A tear escaped his blue eyes. "Oh, and thanks for the help, Seven. Deactivate!" He said, looking at the octopus, and pressing the button on his Creature Power Suit, he turned back to normal and cimbed on his Mantha Rider.

—

Chris looked at the damage the Rock Monster caused to the forest, while helping Zippy to get on his tree.

"Don't worry, Zippy. Once we recharge the Earth Gem, we'll make the planet get back to normal." He ran to the Cheetah Racer.

* * *

Aviva looked at her little polar bear friend reuniting with his mom. She felt a happy tear on her eyes. "See ya,_lindissimo_!" She waved goodbye to them as she ran to her flying vehicle.

—-

Jimmy and Koki helped Koala Balloon to climb to his tree. Luckily, not all the forest were damaged. "Bye, KB! I hope you get better soon." Jimmy waved to him and he and Koki went back to the desert, to their flying vehicles.

"Now, back to the temple!"

All: Mina and the Earth needs us!


	6. Chapter 6: True Power of Nature

In the Temple, Mina waited for them with the Earth Gem on its rightful place.

Suddenly, she saw flying vehicles going on the temple's direction. At that same time, she saw Martin on his Mantha Rider approaching the temple and Chris on the Cheetah Racer. Once they landed, they all ran to each other.

"You guys will not believe what just happened!" All of them said at the same time. Once they noticed this, they all started laughing.

—

It was darker than ever now. Mina brought the Earth gem to them, as Jimmy and Koki finished their story.

"And then we saved the koalas from that Lava Monster!" Jimmy Z said, wearing another sweater, since he gave the one he was wearing before to Koala Balloon.

"Amazing…somehow, our good actions atractted the Elemental Gems for us…but why?" Chris wondered, as he analyzed the stories.

"The Earth Gem is ready!" Mina placed the Earth Gem on the floor.

"Now, we need to join the Elements. Earth…" Chris said, placing the green gem close to the big red jewel.

"Water…" Martin placed the blue gem on the floor.

"Fire…" Koki placed the orange gem.

"And Air!" Aviva placed the white gem.

Something was wrong: nothing happened.

"Huh…nothing is happening…" Jimmy Z said.

"Wait! This was expected!" Mina said. "The Power of Nature would show itself in the most unexpected way!"

"It means we brought the elements here for nothing?" Koki said.

"Good to know!" They heard a voice from the sky. It was Zach. He landed on the floor, surrounded by dark clouds.

"You may have destroyed my monster minions, but you haven't defeated me yet!" He levitated the Earth Gem to his hands.

"No!" They all screamed.

"Once i destroy this thing, all the world will submit to the Great and Powerful Zach Varmitech! Neither you Wild Rats will be able to stop me!"

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" They shouted.

"Whatever." Zach said, not caring.

"That's enough!" Mina floated to get in front. "You harmed innocent creatures, made the planet suffer…and you're now destroying my mother and offending my family!" She prepared to fight. "I'll never forgive you for what you're doing! NEVER!" She threwed a green beam on his direcrtion, but Zach attacked too.

The beams collided with great force, but after a short struggle, Zach's beam gradually overwhelmed Mina's.

"Mina!" Martin and Chris looked at their little sister fighting.

"G-guys…i don't think i'll make it…" Mina started to weaken. "Grab the Elements…save the planet…only you can do it!" Zach's beat hit her forcefully, blinding the others with a powerful light. Once the light was gone, all they saw was ashes and her two flower hairclips.

"MINA!" Martin shouted, freaked out.

"NOOOOO!" Chris dropped to his knees yelling. Martin grabbed her two hairclips and showed them to the team.

They all looked horrified to what happened. Koki embraced Jimmy, crying and Aviva covered her face.

After some moments of grief, they looked up to Zach, furious.

"Come and get me, Wild Rats!" Zach floated with the Earth Gem, and enveloped himself in a whirlwind. Martin and Chris grabbed the Elemental Gems ran to his direction and jumped in, disappearing with the bkack magic.

The rest of the team was shocked. "They disappeared!" Aviva said.

Jimmy looked at the temple. "No, they're there! Why doesn't villains walk?"

He and Aviva were about to enter, when Koki pulled them back. "Wait! We can't enter there by ourselves. We need backup!" JZ and Aviva agreed with her and ran back to the Tortuga.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kratt Bros and Zach reappeared at opposite ends of the temple, with the Earth Gem behind Zach, and him laughing maniacally.

Martin and Chris grabbed the Elements and stood up, looking at Zach enraged like they never have been before. Martin was even growling.

"You're gotta be kidding me." Zach said, cinically.

Martin and Chris stamped their feet and they and Zach charged at each other.

Right before they collided, Chris passed behind Zach's floating body and Martin jumped over him, allowing them to reach the Earth Gem.

"Quick!" Chris said, putting the Air and Earth Elemental Gems on the floor. "Before he gets back!" Martin nodded, and placed the Fire and Water Gem on the floor. But at that moment, Zach materialized in front of them, pushing them forcefully, knocking them both on the ground. He jumped once and the Elemental Gems shattered.

The Kratt bros looked horrified at what happened. Zach laughed maniacally again.

"You stupid Wild Rats really thought you could defeat me? Now, the whole planet will surrender to The Great and Powerful Zach Varmitech!"

"Oh, no…" A shocked tear fell from Chris's eyes. "We…failed…to everyone…"

"Chris, looks like that's it…" Martin said, as they looked at each other. "I guess it's good-bye, little bro." Chris felt tears on his eyes as he moved to embrace Martin. Zach prepared to attack them.

"Guys!" A voice made the Kratt bros open their eyes in surprise. "Huh?"

"We're here!" It were Aviva and Koki! "Me too!" JZ said, as the three of them entered the place.

"You have to keep going!" Aviva said. "We know you can defeat him!" Koki shouted. "You guys can do it!" JZ said.

"Guys…" Martin said quietly. Suddenly, the Kratt bros heard lots of voices. The Wild Kratts Kids were cheering for the Kratt bros. "You can do it!" "We know you can!" "Kick Zach's butt!" "Go, Wild Kratts!"

All that voices…filled with…

Suddenly, something sparked inside them, making their eyes glow in understanding. With a determinated look, they stood up.

"So you really thought you had defeated us?" Martin said, while he and Chris looked at Zach, and the Wild Kratts approached the brothers.

"You really thought you had the Power of Nature? You were wrong, Zach!" Chris said. "The Power of Nature is not on the jewels…"

"It's on US!" The Kratt Bros said, victoriously. Suddenly, the fragments of the Elemental Gems started to glow and float.

"What?" Zach said in surprise.

"It was by our side all along…" Chris explained. "…in a way we never expected."

"On Bravery…" Martin said, as he recorded how he saved Bumper from the Wind Monster. "…on facing your fears and reaching victory…" As he said that, some fragments of each broken jewel floated around him, glowing blue.

"On Mercy…" Chris said, as he remembered about the rainforest incident. "…on putting yourself on someone's place and understanding the real mistake on it…" As he said that, fragmets spun around him as well, glowing green.

"On Kindness…" Martin said, looking at Aviva, as he remebered her tale. "…giving help and care for someone, no matter what…" Fragments floated around her, glowing purple.

"On Generosity…" Chris said, looking at Koki and Jimmy, as he remembered their tale. "…giving without expecting anything in return, just being proud to help…" Fragments floated around them too, Jimmy's glowing yellow and Koki's glowing orange.

"All these "simple feelings" bring one thing in common." Martin said, walking forward.

"One single feeling that we all have." Chris said, walking forward too, both of them, being followed by the team.

"Ah, blah-blah-blah! What is it?!" Zach was getting impatient.

"Hope! The most powerful feeling in the world." Martin said, holding Chris's hand.

"Hope keeps people going on their journeys…" Chris said, as he and his brother turned back to see their friends. "Make them not giving up on their dreams…That's what brought us here…"

"What brought ALL of us here…" A tear of happiness escaped Martin's eyes. "Hope that the world can be saved…"

"Especially from people like you!" Chris said. The wild Kratts looked at the Earth Gem. The red jewel was surrounded by one fragment of each fragment circle. That new circle of fragments made the Earth Gem float to them. Zach looked at that, horrified.

"See, Zach?" Chris said. "Hope keeps people strong!"

"Hope makes us keep going!" Martin said, determinated.

"Amd that's the true…"

"POWER OF NATURE!" They all shouted, closing their eyes.

The jewel fragments circling each member on the team came together to become Wild Kratt-symboled necklaces.

The necklaces glowed and the team were lifted into the air. Glowing energy emerged from them, joining into the Earth Gem, and making it glow powerfully.

A rainbow beam was blasted from the Earth Gem, hitting a frightened Zach. "No! No! NOOOOOO!"

Martin and Chris opened their eyes and flooded the temple with white light.


	7. Chapter 7: New mission

As the light disappeared, the team was fainted on the floor. They all slowly stood up, still dizzy for the incident.

"Ow…my head…" JZ said.

"Is everyone ok?" Chris asked, helping his big bro to stand up.

"Why, look at this!" Koki said, calling the others' attention. She was admiring her new necklace.

"_Hermoso!_" Aviva said, looking at hers. "It's the Wild Kratts symbol…and our favorite colors!"

"Why, look at mine!" Jimmy Z said, putting his arms around their shoulders. "Groovy!"

"Oooh, shiny!" Martin said, as he and Chris admired their necklaces.

"The Earth Gem is recharged." Chris said, looking at the jewel as it floated back to its rightful place and as the sun came up. "The planet's natural barriers returned…and everthing went back to normal."

Martin grabbed Mina's hairclips on his pockets. "We did it, Mina…for you and the planet…" He allowed a tear to escaped his eyes.

"Well, i thought you were exaggerating, but…" Jimmy Z said, awkwardly. "….looks like we DO have the Power of Nature inside us, huh?"

"_Indeed you do_." A feminine celestial voice was heard by them.

"Who said that?" Chris wondered, while the others looked around to find the voice's owner.

"_Who else?_" The voice repeated. They all looked at the Earth Gem's direction and got surprised. A spark of light left the jewel and got bigger, taking the form of a woman: a barefooted brown-haired woman with emerald green eyes and flowers on her hair, wearing an orange dress.

"Wow…is that…" Martin wondered.

"It's…Mother Nature…" Chris looked in awe. The lady stopped floating and walked to them.

"She's beautiful…" Chris admired her, with his eyes sparkling.

"Of course she is. Nature is beautiful in every form." Martin said to him.

"Martin and Chris Kratt…" Mother Nature said, with a serene voice. "I have been watching you both for the very first days…i saw you grow up together….and save the planet in many occasions…always helping animals and people in need…not forgetting, of course, of your loyal friends…I must say…that no mother could be more proud than Mother Nature is of you both."

These words were enough to make Chris wipe a tear from his eyes. "T-Thanks, Mother Nature."

"This means a lot for us." Martin wiped his eyes. Mother Nature walked to them and kissed each one's forehead.

"And do not worry about Mina." Mother Nature said. "Nymphs can live shortly or longly…Mina deserves to live more…Her bravery showed me that she's ready."

"Ready?" Chris wondered. "Ready for what?"

"For a new mission." Mother Nature said. She grabbed Mina's hairclips and removed a flower from her own hair. Then, she concentrated her powers on the necklaces. "Huh?!" All the Wild Kratt necklaces started glowing. Five beams were blasted in the flower's direction.

After the beams stopped, the flower blossomed. Inside of her was…Mina! She slowly opened her eyes, then she woke up completely.

"Huh?" She looked at her body. It was the same as it was before…like nothing happened to her. "What?"

"Mina!" Martin and Chris ran to embrace her.

"Martin! Chris!" Mina left the flower and embraced the two of them. "You did it! I knew you could do it!" She said, looking up and seeing the blue sky.

"We haven't done it alone…" Martin said, looking at the team.

"Wilhelmina…my youngest daughter." Mother Nature moved to embrace her little one. "You have proven me you're ready."

"Ready?"

"I have a new mission for you, Mina…" Mother Nature floated in front of the Wild Kratts. "You must now be protector of the new Nature Guardians, the Wild Kratts."

"Huh?!" The Wild Kratts were surprised.

"Your courage and hope saved the planet from its destruction. You now have the power of the Elements on your hands." Mother Nature explained. "Mina, you must teach them how to use Nature Power correctly and fairly. By the way, once you ressurected, you just became part human."

"Part…human?" Mina asked.

"This does not mean that you have lost your powers. You'll still need them. You're now visible to everyone, unlike other nymphs, that are visible for who believe on the real power of nature."

"Part human…this way…i can be with my…brothers…" Mina realized, looking at Martin and Chris.

"Precisely." Mother Nature said. "Another side effect is related to your memories. During the process, you may have lost a big part of your past, but you'll slowly recover everything. And you haven't lost the most recent memories, neither the ones related to your sister."

Mina saw that her mother was right. She couldn't remember much things, unless they were realted to her sister and her new family.

"So what do you think, Wild Kratts? Do you accept being the new Nature Guardians?" Mother Nature asked.

"Wow…realy tough task, huh?" Jimmy Z said.

"I'm on it! After all, what's another adventure for people who lived lots of them?" Chris said, excitedly.

"I'm with ya, bro!" Martin said, putting his hand on Chris's.

"Count me in!" Aviva agreed.

"Fine, i'm on it." JZ agreed.

"Woo-hoo!" Koki cheered.

"Ouch…" They all heard a voice from the corner of the room. There was Zach Varmitech, completely powerless.

"What about him?" Martin said, looking at Zack with an angry stare.

"Huh?" Zach looked up to see…a floating woman? She simply looked at him and this was enough to freak him out and make him run away.

"I'll get you next time, you Wild Rats!"

"THAT'S WILD KR…oh, nevermind." Martin was about to correct him again, but he forget about him as he felt Mina's arms around him. Chris giggled a little.

"I'm so happy i'm staying with you guys!" Mina said, crying tears of joy. "I love you all sooo much!"

"Awww. Group hug!" Aviva said, joining the team in a group hug.

"You know what this calls for?" Martin asked.

"A PARTAAAAY!"

—-

Later in the Tortuga HQ, all the Wild Kratt Kids were having a blast with the team.

Mina floated happily, dancing with Martin.

Chris and the kids were pulling a prank on Jimmy Z.

Aviva and Koki kept the Elemental Necklaces on the Invention Garage. "Safe and sound."

—

Mother Nature called the Wild Kratts for a conversation on the Tortuga's shell.

"Since you'll be now living with the Wild Kratts, Mina, why don't we keep contacting by letters? Who knows? Maybe you or the Wild Kratts learn something during this time." Mother Nature suggested, whistling after this. An owl appeared and landed on her shoulder.

"Hello." A human voice came from the owl.

"This is Luna. She'll be taking your letters for me. For this, she's staying here with you all." The owl flapped its wings in agreement.

"We're honored to be called Nature Guardians." Chris said, while Mina cuddled in Martin's lap.

"Yeah. I knew since we were small that we were going to be important. I mean, Nature is my middle name. Martin "Nature" Kratt." Martin said.

"I thought it was "William"." Chris said, exposing his real middle name, leaving Martin with a shocked expression.

"I told you not to tell them." Martin complained, while the others laughed.

All the team laughed as they celebrated their union.

It was the beginning of a brand new adventure.


End file.
